<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What to do when you're bored in counsel: A guide by Apollo by macabremusic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120087">What to do when you're bored in counsel: A guide by Apollo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabremusic/pseuds/macabremusic'>macabremusic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"family", Blood and Gore, Boredom, Gen, Meet the Family, Mind Reading, No Smut, Not, Not sure why, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quote- Based, Sensory Overload, Strangling, Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting, counsel, if that's a tag, suffocation, uhh i made this angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabremusic/pseuds/macabremusic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dionysus sat across from me, being the only god on the goddesses side. Long story. We had shared many eye rolls and staring contests when the meetings became boring."</p><p>First chapter takes place just after Dionysus achieves Apotheosis. Not historically accurate, I can't do timelines. <br/>Second is vague, I intended it to be about 4,000 ish years later, he's Lester now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours. Four hours of meetings, of talking, of "sharing ideas", although we all knew who would get the final say. I even had to speak a few times! Can you believe it? Me? <br/>
It's something about a war. Which war? Hell if I know. He's been droning on and on and on, and we can't do anything but sit here. <br/>
Four goddamn hours! I have no idea what topic it is at this point, but Athena's speaking now and her voice is super nasily. She doesn't eve like me. I'm studying their facial expressions. I wonder how they're so neutral. I want to laugh and cry and scream at the same time, but I am silent.<br/>
I try to stay unimportant during times like these. Mostly I'm like "Well, I personally think it's a great idea, how about you ___?" And that's it. But they've been asking me things all throughout this. It feels like a test. Occasionally father will walk around the table and we'll all tense, even Athena with her favorite child privilege. </p><p>Everyone I can see looks uninterested. Of course, I can only tilt my head enough to spy Ares and Hephaestus on both sides of me, but they're faces are drawn into a grimace. It's not an unusual sight, so I can't tell if they're as bored as I am, or the conversation's just grim. <br/>
Now Ares is staring at Aphrodite. I don't think he knows I see him. He's older than me, taller, and I think he doesn't like me much either. He expected a war loving archer, but he got.. me.<br/>
I don't think I'm like that at all. Maybe he's just projecting. </p><p>Aphrodite does notice, but she pretends she doesn't. I can tell because she tilts her head slightly to the left, and that's what I do when talking to people I like. We're friends, sort of. She puts up with me, I mean, she's nice and all. Pretty, but I dunno. A little shallow. That's not what I look for in someone. I mean, sometimes it's entertaining, and sometimes kinda attractive but for the most part no. <br/>
Maybe I shouldn't judge. Am I shallow? Artie says I have a huge ego, but that's just something I do so people leave me alone! I thought everyone knew it was a game. </p><p>I make those up in my head sometimes. Games. I'm not sure if Artie can hear me thinking from where she's sitting. Probably not, because I keep trying to get her attention to no avail. The new guy (guy? Are they a guy? I shouldn't assume, really.) is sitting in her spot, which makes me a bit frustrated. We both wanted to sit across from each other, but she had to move to Hestia's seat when she stepped down. Hestia's nice. I don't know where she is though. At least she gets a break from all this. </p><p>I'm curious about our newcomer. I'm new too, sort of.. I mean I've been here for a century but that's nothing compared to the rest of them. Father's been around so long, I bet he doesn't even remember the date he was born! Not that it's very normal for people to remember the day they were born. I was talking with some nymphs, and I was not flirting no matter what Artie thinks, and they told me that they don't remember anything about the day they were born. But I do, so maybe I'm just weird. I think Artie does too, I mean she did help birth me, which sounds really really weird when I say it like that. </p><p>The topic changed, I can tell because Ares shifted in his seat. He does this weird motion when he wants to talk but he's too afraid to speak up. He doesn't like it when I tell him that though. Even Artie thinks it's weird. I wish I was sitting next to Hermes, but I'm not. The new person is still staring into space. I wonder if they're thinking like me, in their head. Because that's how you think. </p><p>I'm gonna try talking to them, the way I do with Artie. Did I tell who Artie was? Artemis, she's my sister. We're twins, but I'm getting off track, right?<br/>
I try projecting my thoughts directly to them, and I think they can hear me because they just looked up. </p><p>Their eyes are purple, like magenta-y. I think it's kinda cool, maybe I just like eyes like that. They remind me of another newcomer, Ganymede. He's pretty. I would probably date him, if he wasn't under watch by my father all the time. Except Ganymede's hair isn't deep purple like their's, no, his is more red-ish, like dark wine. He also has two freckles near his eye, but one is long than the other and it looks like a semi-colon. And his eyes glitter strangely. I still can't tell if it's powers or just the lighting. It's fun to watch him do stuff. Well, it's not really fun, like funny, it's just entertaining. And sometimes he smiles the extra-special smile (everyone has different smiles for stuff, like I'm smiling forcibly. Or maybe I'm not, I dunno.) right at me. 'Makes my face feel funny, kinda warmer. And then my hands shake a little, and I have to hold them tightly together. Maybe I'm talking too much about it, because it's all starting to happen again. And the person is staring at me, focused now. </p><p>The room is warmer somehow. Maybe I did that? Sometimes that happens. No, I think it's just me, because no one looks annoyed. The person is speaking now, but they're not moving their lips. The mind thing worked! </p><p>
  <em>What's your name? <br/>
Dionysus.<br/>
Oh cool! I'm Apollo, or Apollon. Or Phoebus. Or.. sorry I'm talking too much. This is just boring, you know?<br/>
Yeah, I'm tired. And hungry, I thought this would be fun.<br/>
I thought that when I was little too. Are you a godess? You're sitting in Artie's- that's Artemis, we're twins- you're sitting in her seat.<br/>
I dunno. Maybe. 'Haven't decided yet. <br/>
Well, you can always be in-between. Or none. Just be a deity. <br/>
That sounds cool. </em>
</p><p>I smile at them, the new deity, and they smile back. It's nice, I think. They're a friend now, maybe. Maybe even a best friend. Well, Hermes is my best friend. And Artie, but you can have more than one, right? </p><p><em>What'd'you do? I mean like, I do light and truth and prophecy stuff plus archery, what do you do? </em>They grimace for a moment, like trying to remember. I understand the struggle. I've got so much to do too. Like five things! That's a lot. </p><p>
  <em>Wine. But maybe parties. And insanity, that sounds nice. I've gotta be sort of scary. </em><br/>
<em>Oh yeah. That's why I do plagues sometimes. Only if I'm really angry though. And wine? Have you met Ganymede, he's our cupbearer, he hangs around, 'been here for twenty years now. He's really nice, and helpful, I'm sure he'd get you started, and he'll totally show you around and stuff. Am I assuming that you don't know what you're doing? I'm sorry, I promise I'm not like egotistical or anything, but everyone thinks I am so maybe I am? Anyways Ganymede is really nice and pretty and he'll help you and did I say pretty? I didn't mean... I'm rambling. </em>
</p><p>I just sit silent after that. Dionysus is staring at me still. They look really surprised? Shocked? The noise in the background is still there, so I guess no one noticed, but how can I be sure? </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I've met him. You like him, don't you.<br/>
What?<br/>
Like him like him. That's how I talk..talked about Ampelos, and we were a whole lot more than friends. </em>
</p><p>My face is red, I can tell. They settle into their chair, smug. No, I don't like him! He's just super duper pretty, and can't I like admiring pretty people? It's like with Aphrodite, everybody thinks she's beautiful. But we're not in love with her! </p><p>
  <em>Yea you do. You should tell him. <br/>
</em>
  <em>See, that's the thing. I kinda can't. <br/>
</em>
  <em>He's not into guys? You are a guy right?</em><br/>
<em>No, no, it's not that, and yes I am, but he's.. well it's never said explicitly but everyone knows, he's Zeus'.. lover? I'm not sure. And you're Zeus' kid too, right? It'd be weird!</em><br/>
<em>So you admit that you have a thing for him. That's a start. </em>
</p><p>I'm not sure if my face can get any more red than this. I'm trying not to smile, but it's so hard. Aphrodite looks at me, and winks. </p><p>
  <em>Artie says I fall in love with everyone I see. Aphrodite says that's called a 'hopeless romantic'. But I'm not hopeless! I've dated people before, they liked me too, it's just.. not this guy.</em>
</p><p>They're silent, I wonder why. There's people clapping, that means.. I'm free! The meeting is over! YES YES YES YES YES!!! I can leave this damn chair and maybe go flirt-sort-of with some dryads or something! They're starting to get up, so I stand and golf-clap a little. I have no idea what just happened, but there's a sudden need to not be around here. Maybe I'll go to Delos. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll invite Dionysus, we can go to Delos. Artie will be there. </p><p>Anything to get out of this stuffy room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh hey big tw on this one. <br/>-screaming<br/>-sensory overload<br/>-suffocation<br/>-bugs<br/>-dysphoria/dysmorphia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting we're having is a long time later, I know. I know, but something is wrong. It feels like I'm not supposed to be there. Well, I'm in it now, actually. This time, we can't speak. I haven't been asked once. Everyone is totally silent. I think something bad is happening, but I don't know. Why does nobody tell me anything? I wish they did, preferably before this, because I feel like I'm supposed to know. Yet, no one is looking at me weird, so maybe I'm not the problem. Now I can get Artie's attention, I can tell, because she keeps glancing at me. She looks worried. If we got to sit next to each other it would be easier, I think. I could maybe whisper to her, because she keeps ignoring the messages I'm trying to send her. And I know it works because we talked before this. She's been gone most days, I haven't seen her. <br/>
And we never did get to go to Delos. The meeting had taken so damn long I had to go do set the fucking sun. The sun! It was supposed to go down an hour before that, and I kept fidgeting in my seat. I almost asked. Almost. <br/>
I don't think it's boring this time. I'm a little nervous. Not scared, not really, because he's not pacing, but his eyes have thunder in them, like before he smites someone. I don't think it's directed at me. I don't know who. His wife isn't here. Neither is Hephaestus. I don't know what's going on. We haven't even had drinks during this, because Ganymede hasn't come. I don't think he's allowed to; I heard arguing last night. It was father and his wife. They were talking about Ganymede. They didn't see me. The wife doesn't like him at all. I'm almost scared for him. <br/>
But then I don't know why Hephaestus isn't here. It can't be good, can't be to comfort her. She hates him too. She says he's ugly and useless. </p>
<p>I don't think that. He's my stepbrother, technically. But not really. I dunno. He's nice, and that's the point. I don't understand why people don't like nice people, only pretty people. But you can be pretty and horrible. So I'm not sure. But he isn't here, and I can see Hermes if I look really quick to my left. He's not looking at anything. He's not even smiling. Something is wrong! Why won't they tell me? <br/>
I can't ask. Not now. I could try getting Dio's attention, but they're doing the same thing as Hermes, as all of them. Except father. He's staring at something. I don't know what. What's wrong? I tilt my head, the same as them. My fingers are paler. I think that's on accident. The room is super cold now. Artie looks directly at me this time, and I'm trying to get it warmer, but it's not. Why? Why is it cold? Why are all of them worried, even father? Where's Hera? What's going on. <br/>
It's freezing now, I don't know why. It's me. I know it's me. They're looking at me, but I can't. I can't get it back. Not until they tell me what's happening. It's even colder, somehow. I know what I'm doing, now. I'm sucking the warm out, but why? Why can't I stop. </p>
<p>I have to leave. I have to. There's no way I can stop it if I'm still in here. They're all looking at me. At me! And I don't know why it feels so uncomfortable, they look at me a lot, I remember. But.. I can't, I don't remember, I'm not sure <strong>why, </strong>but I have to go, I have to leave. I can't.<br/>
I'm standing up. My chair made a scratchy sound. It hurts. It hurts my ears. I want to scream so loudly they hear me, and tell me what's going on. What's wrong. the chair is still ringing, and I'm still standing, but now so is Artie. I have to go. My legs feel like lead. I can't move. <br/>
But then father looks at me, in my eyes. In my eyes, and I'm running now. I have to, or else something will happen and it'll be all my fault this time. Except I'm not running. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what's going on, but everything hurts, every molecule in my body hurts, and I'm fire. <br/>
I have to leave, I have to leave, I have to leave! I can't, why can't I leave I have to. </p>
<p>I'm trying, I'm trying so hard to move, but they're not doing anything. Just staring at their hands, why are they staring? Why? Why don't they help me? Artie picks at hers, it's bleeding. Why's it bleeding? And I can't move, I can't help her, I can't I can't I can't. She's crying, but it doesn't look like her. It looks like me, and her eyes are bleeding, but they're mine now. <br/>
Hermes is crying, and Dio's crying, and I'm crying, but no one else cares. They don't notice. They're staring at their hands. <br/>
They're rotting, the hands are rotting, and decaying. Not like dust, there's maggots, and I'm screaming, I'm really screaming now. </p>
<p>Someone is touching me, someone's touching my shoulders but it makes me scream louder. And there's something wrapped around my neck, it's squeezing and squeezing and it bites me. It bites me, and I only scream more, louder somehow. I think I'm going to die, everything hurts too much. I can't breath, I'm suffocating, and the the something touching my shoulders shakes me a bit. I know, I'm aware, I'm screaming and crying and there's bugs crawling up and down my arms, like clockwork, and I'm moving, I'm screaming and moving but they don't go away, they're still there, and now the maggots have moved to their bodies. It's eating Artie's eye, It's eating her, <em>she's dying. </em></p>
<p>Something happens. I don't know what, but now I'm encased in something soft, like a blanket. I'm not screaming, but I know I was because my throat is all dry and scratchy. I can see something different, my fingers. They're still pale, but there's no bugs, there's no snake, they're just pale and grubby. There's freckles on them, in weird places that I don't understand. They look smaller for some reason. </p>
<p>I'm not screaming, but the thing is still there touching me. I don't want to look up. I don't move. I can't. They've moved to keep my arms by my side. They're restraining me, but I can't speak. I don't know who it is. I'm trying to talk to Artie, but nothing happens. I can't. I'm still breathing hard, but the person is talking now. I know them. I know I know them. <br/>
I don't know who it is. I can see, but it's blurry. My skin does not look like this. </p>
<p>It makes me want to scream again. My skin does not look like this, it's wrong, it's all wrong. This is not my body, I realize. Something happened and this is not my body. <br/>
I have to get out of here. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>